Tengo que estar contigo para vivir
by sora mutsu
Summary: hola ahora ya lo puede leer sin problemas vale! Nota: ¡Este fanfics esta inspirado en la pareja de seiya y serena, así que las que adoren a darien sorry va a sufrir mucho y si quieren leerlo bajo su responsabilidad je u.u, bueno espero me dejen un comment
1. Chapter 1 Tengo que estar contigo para

Cap. 01

"Tengo que estar contigo para vivir "

Por: Sora Tomoe

Hola chicas ya llevamos 25 comentarios pero para comodidad de ustedes volví a subir la historia ya que había problemillas en cuanto al cambiar el capitulo vale ojala lo sigan leyendo y apoyándome con sus comentarios!!!!!!!!!

Nota ¡ Este fanfics esta inspirado en la pareja de seiya y serena, así que las que adoren a darien sorry va a sufrir mucho y si quieren leerlo bajo su responsabilidad je u.u, bueno espero y le guste y me dejen sus comentarios y saludos a todos!

Tu no me recuerdas pero yo te recuerdo  
Estoy acostada despierta e intento no pensar en ti  
¿Pero quién puede decidir que soñar?  
Y yo sueño…  
(Fragmento de la canción Evanescence - Taking over me)

Seiya llego cansado por los entrenamientos que tenia como Sailor scout, llego y se tiro al piso de su habitación y miro hacia el techo, y comenzó a recordar aquellos momentos tan maravillosos que había vivido junto a ella, era como una enfermedad que lo consumía día a día, no lo dejaba respirar. se encontraba sumergido en su pensamiento, siempre sonándola y extrañándola, recordando su mirada , su voz , todo sobre ella a veces llegaba a pensar que necesitaría terapia ya que eso era una locura, era su mas grande obsesión pero sabia que nunca la realizaría ya que ella estaba con el y eso era lo que le dolía por que sabia que nunca seria de el, nunca podría besar sus labios y además ella no lo amaba, siempre darien, darien y darien para ella nadie existía mas que el, su amado darien, como le hervía la sangre nada mas de recordar ese nombre, lo odiaba por que sabia que el la tenia cerca de si, por que el besaba sus labios en el momento que lo deseara, tan solo de recordar esto apretó el vaso de agua que contenía en su mano, la ira lo invadía tanto que no sintió el dolor cuando los vidrios penetraron su mano. Nunca dormía todas las noches eran de insomnio para el, nunca la podía sacar de su pensamiento aunque lo intentara, ella lo estaba volviendo loco por completo ya no pensaba, su pensamiento era ella, ya no tenia razón de ser solo ella, ese amor lo quemaba por dentro, se había vuelto distante con los demás, sabia que nadie lo comprendería solo el se entendía, solo el se daba palabras de aliento para tratar de zafarse de esa demencia que lo consumía…

Rogaba para conciliar el sueño pero no podía, nunca lo lograba a pesar de hacer tantos esfuerzos por conciliar el sueño, noto que en su mano corría una gran cantidad de sangre pero no le importaba, le dolía mas el amor que lo consumía poco a poco y grito de dolor-¿Por qué no me puedes amar?- mientras las lagrimas empañaban sus grandes ojos azules

(¯•.)(¯•.)(¯•.)

Mientras tanto una chica rubia se encuentra en la oscuridad de su departamento recargada en la puerta, sus ojos están inundados de lagrimas, el peso le gana y cae al suelo, sigue llorando profundamente, recordando aquel chico que le había robado la razón y al que le había cerrado su corazón, ya que tiene un destino por cumplir, como le irrita que se lo recuerden a cada instante si no fuera por ello, ella correría a sus brazos sin pensarlo y le gritaría cuanto lo amaba, lo ama y lo amara, muy pronto se casaría con darien , su anhelado príncipe pero en realidad sabia que el no era su príncipe era otro al que dejo ir, por la obligación que tenia con la tierra, pero ella que culpa tenia de todo eso solo quería ser una chica normal vivir su vida como cualquier otra tener un novio como las demás y disfrutar su vida pero desde su nacimiento ese derecho se le fue negado y tendría que custodiar por los sueños de todas las personas del mundo, veía su reflejo en el espejo que estaba al frente de ella y se decía así misma: -que patética eres serena tsukino, antes de conocerlo a el, brincarías de gusto por casarte con darien pero ahora es diferente, todo por tu cobardía, todo por hablar y quedarte callada lo perdiste- intentaba no pensar en el pero en ese momento en el espejo comenzó haber su imagen , sus mismos ojos azules y su sonrisa, trato de acercarse pero cuando vio su reflejo se había disuelto, una lagrima rodó por su mejilla …  
Alguien toca la puerta de su departamento, enseguida va abrir es darien…

-hola serena-dijo darien con una gran sonrisa pero enseguida se le borro al ver los ojos de su novia  
-darien no te esperaba, estaba apunto de dormirme- dijo sorprendida y tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas  
-serena ¿Qué sucede? Dime ¿Por qué lloras?- menciono el chico mientras le acariciaba su cara tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas  
-nada solo recordaba- dijo mientras agachaba la mirada tratando de ocultar si tristeza  
-ah ¿se puede saber que recordabas con tanta melancolía?- pregunto darien, suplicaba que no pensara en seiya, ya que siempre hablaba de el nunca lo dejaba de mencionar  
-de todo un poco y lo que hemos luchado por estar juntos- expresó con una sonrisa tratando de disimular su dolor  
Darien lanzo un gran suspiro de alivio al escuchar esto – serena muy pronto llegara el día tan anhelado por lo dos, pronto se formara Tokio de cristal- mientras tanto la tomaba del mentón para darle un dulce beso , mientras tanto serena pensaba – " yo no lo deseo"- tratando de no llorar , darien la dejo de besar y le dijo- las chicas están muy emocionadas con la boda que ya mandaron las invitaciones- menciono muy contento , serena solo se limito a sonreír un poco , ya no le quedaba mas que efectuar su destino …  
(¯•.)(¯•.)(¯•.)  
Mientras tanto en el palacio del reino de las flores doradas…

-princesa creo que no debemos asistir esto puede afectarle a star Fighter- dijo Healer muy preocupada  
-pero recuerda que ellos son los futuros reyes de Tokio de cristal- menciono la princesa – y necesitamos de ellos, además tienen que ir es su obligacion- menciono firme  
-esta bien majestad- dijo molesta Maker y salieron de ahí  
(¯•.)(¯•.)(¯•.)

Seiya estaba tratando de curar la herida de su mano, cuando escucho una pequeña discusión, abrió despacio la puerta y observo que era taiki y yaten…

-yo sigo con lo mismo no debemos decirle- menciono taiki algo molesto  
-es una orden de la princesa tenemos que ir, nosotros representamos este planeta- dijo firme yaten  
-yaten es nuestro hermano, sabes cuanto le va a doler esta noticia – grito desesperado taiki  
-aunque duela seiya ya sabia que esa chica ya tenia un destino escrito- respondió fuera de si el chico de ojos verdes  
En ese momento salio seiya -¿Qué sucede chicos?- pregunto y el corazón le aceleraba más de lo normal ya que al decir ella sabía que hablan de su bombón –pues seiya lo que sucede- dijo taiki agachando la mirada y seiya le dirigió una mirada hacia su mano que contenía una papel al parecer con símbolo lunar y letras doradas-¿Qué es eso?- dijo serio seiya-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto taiki tratando de disimular la tarjeta en su mano y seiya le exigió con la mirada que le dijera que era ese papel - esto es..- y un nudo se le clavo en la garganta a taiki y entonces yaten respondió – Sailor Moon se casara- dijo con una voz muy fría, en ese momento seiya sintió como se le quebraba el corazón en mil pedazos no sabia si le dolía mas eso o el dolor que comenzaba a correr por su mano –seiya ¿Qué sucede estas muy pálido?- dijo taiki y yaten noto la mano ensangrentada de su hermano -¿Qué te sucedió?- pregunto preocupado a lo que el chico respondió –nada y no se preocupen iremos a esa boda-- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y enseguida se fue de ahí con la mirada atónita de sus hermanos …  
Y seiya se fue a los jardines del palacio y mientras vendaba su mano decía- mi querido bombón no permitiré que te cases con él- mientras derrama una pequeña lagrima

(¯•.)(¯•.)(¯•.)  
Mientras tanto en la tierra…

Darien y serena se encontraban en el departamento de ella cuando….  
-serena sabes le dije a luna y a las chicas que invitaran a los hermanos kou a nuestra boda- serena sintió en ese instante como el corazón se le quería salir -¿Qué?- dijo estupefacta- ¿no te agrada la idea?- menciono darien mientras fruncía el seño - no como crees – expresó con una pequeña sonrisa de preocupación, la noticia la había dejado en Shock


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentro

Cap. 02

"Encuentro"

Por: Sora Tomoe Mutsu

Correo: hola espero y les guste sale sorry por tardarme tanto pero tengo exámenes, los profes no me dejan ni respirar vale bye, saludos y xoxo

En mi mente estas como una adicción

-"Hoy es el día"- gritaba mina emocionada corriendo por todo el templo Hikawa -¿el día? ¿De que mina?- pregunto con ironía serena dirigiéndole a sus amigas una mirada de duda, las chicas solo se miraron entre si como buscando las palabras para dirigirse a su amiga cuando darien la tomo por el hombro y le dijo cerca del oído -princesa hoy llegan los hermanos kou- , serena sintió como en ese momento se le paralizaba todo el cuerpo, no podía moverse -¿Qué?- dijo reaccionando -¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho?- reí respondió enseguida -serena tonta queríamos que fuera una sorpresa para ti pero mina lo arrumó- reí le dirigió una mirada de enojo a la pobre mina y ella solo puedo responder –lo siento chicas- al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros

-

Mientras tanto tres chicos caminaban por el parque numero diez en camino al templo Hikawa…

-taiki y yaten ¿no pueden ir mas aprisa?- pregunto el chico impaciente dirigiéndole una mirada a sus hermanos

-seiya ¿y no has pensado que el pueda estar ahí?- pregunto taiki frunciendo el ceño

-acuérdate que ya esta comprometida- dijo yaten mirando al chico, que al parecer estaba muy desesperado

-chicos no me importa que este ese idiota y tampoco que este comprometida, he venido por algo y no me rendiré tan fácilmente - menciono mientras caminaba mas aprisa

Cuando observaron los tres chicos ya estaban al frente del templo Hikawa, seiya subió las escaleras casi corriendo mientras que en esos momento serena trataba de suprimir su deseo por verlo, lo amaba sabia que a el le pertenecía su corazón pero ya tenia un futuro escrito mucho antes de que lo conociera y tenia que cumplirlo…

-chicos ya llegaron- menciono luna muy emocionada, mientras tanto mina gritaba de felicidad junto con lita y reí, amy se sonrojaba un poco al saber que vería taiki, a serena le latía el corazón mas aprisa de lo normal y darien por fin vería nuevamente el rostro de seiya aquel chico que serena describía como lo máximo…

A lo lejos se alcanzaban a ver sus siluetas, serena inmediatamente reconoció a seiya…

-hola chicas- saludo taiki muy feliz de volver a ver a esas chicas

-yaten- grito mina corriendo abrazarlo y se descolgó de su cuello, en otro tiempo se abría molestado pero en esa ocasión no ya que estaba feliz de verla

Seiya solo se quedo paralizado al ver su bombón de nuevo y a serena le ocurrió lo mismo, sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar nuevamente y así se mantuvieron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que ella corrió abrazarlo…

-seiya- exclamo de sus labios y lo abrazo fuertemente, sintió en ese momento como el aroma de el la envolvía provocándole un hueco en el estomago, quería mantenerse así cerca de el

- te extrañe demasiado mi dulce bombón- susurro seiya, el chico no se esperaba ese abrazo tan profundo de ella y noto algo un sentimiento mas profundo de lo normal, algo que estaba provocándole un movimiento es su interior

Pero la magia término cuando una voz interrumpió aquel momento –serena no me piensas presentar a tus amigos- dijo darien molesto por la escena

-discúlpame darien, es que estoy tan emocionada- menciono tratando de justificarse- bueno el es taiki- dijo mientras abrazaba al castaño

-hola darien, mucho gusto- dijo mientras lo saludaba de mano

- el es yaten- menciono la chica rubia

-hola que tal- con un pequeño saludo indiferente como siempre

-y el es seiya- dijo con tono nervioso

-un placer conocerte chiba- dijo seiya con un fuerte apretón de manos

-lo mismo opino- menciono mientras fruncía el ceño

-¿Cómo han estado?- dijo serena interrumpiendo la escena

-muy bien bombón, hemos logrado salvar nuestro planeta y reconstruirlo con ayuda de nuestra princesa- dijo mientras con la mirada calificaba a su rival

-que bien me alegro por la gente de tu planeta kou- menciono darien mientras abraza con fuerza a su novia

-

Después de unas horas cayo la noche y serena invito a los hermanos kou quedarse en su departamento, lo que no le gusto mucho a darien…

-chicos creo que es hora de irnos- dijo serena con un gran bostezo ya que tenia mucho sueño últimamente estaba muy cansada, ya que los planes de la boda y la universidad la fatigaban demasiado…

-ok princesa vamonos te llevo a ti y a los kou a tu departamento- dijo molesto, darien le hervía la sangre el solo pensar de que seiya estaría cerca de su princesa

Las chicas se despidieron y ellos solo les dieron las gracias por esa genial bienvenida…

-

En el transcurso del camino seiya y darien se iban casi matando con la mirada, lo que divirtió a yaten y taiki, serena iba nerviosa por tenerlos a lo dos juntos…

-bueno princesa hemos llegado- dijo darien dejándolos a los cuatro al frente del departamento

-gracias darien- mientras lo abrazaba ya no lo amaba de ello estaba segura pero sentía un cariño especial por el…

La escena le irrito a seiya, y los chicos solo se medio burlaban de el….

Darien se fue y serena y los chicos entraron al departamento, notaron que lo tenia impecable y que era un lugar muy acogedor…

-chicos a la izquierda esta us recamara hay tres camas, ahí llegan a dormirse las chicas cuando vienen a visitarme y se tardan las horas y ahora mas con la boda- dijo serena mientras hacia un gesto de cansancio

--gracias tsukino por tu hospitalidad- dijo taiki

-oye serena donde puedo tomar un baño me siento sucio- dijo yaten mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello

-pues en la recamara hay uno, acomódense chicos y descansen y si necesitan algo estoy en mi habitación- dijo con una sonrisa

Serena se retiraba de la sala cuando yaten y taiki comenzaron hablar con seiya

-seiya dime que mas pruebas quieres ella ama a su novio- dijo yaten

-así es, ya no te ilusiones con ella o saldrás lastimado-

Seiya se levanto del sillón donde estaba y se dirigió a la recamara de serena, noto que estaba oscura pero aun entro y observo a su bombón mirando la luna desde su balcón…

-¿por que tan sola bombón?- dijo mientras sonreía

-solo pensaba- dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior

- dime ¿lo amas?- dijo en un tono muy serio

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendida

-¿Qué si lo amas serena?- menciono mientras veía la luna

-pues supongo que si- dijo nerviosa

-¿supones? Dijo con ironía

--¿a que se deben tantas preguntas?- dijo serena fastidiada por el cuestionamiento

- serena no me lo niegues mas yo se que no lo amas- dijo mientras se le acercaba a su cara

-seiya ¿como puedes decir eso?- dijo fingiendo molestia

seiya sin decir mas tomo el mentón de la chica y la beso profundamente, serena no pudo detenerlo ya que lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo


	3. Chapter 3 Engaño

Cap. 03

"Engaño "

Por: Sora Tomoe Mutsu

Correo: (sin problema agréguenme)

Nota: hola chics pues aquí les dejo este capitulo espero y les guste jejeje podrán notar que hay algo medio lemon la verdad no se si me quedo bien ya que es el primero que escribo y me costo mucho trabajo jajaja espero y opinen se los agradeceré mucho sale, se cuidan y xoxo….

(¯•.); ☻; ♥; ♦; ♣; ♠; •; ◘; ○; ◙; ♂; ♀; ♪; ♫; ☼;(¯•.)

-¿supones? - dijo con ironía

--¿a que se deben tantas preguntas?- dijo serena fastidiada por el cuestionamiento

- serena no me lo niegues mas yo se que no lo amas- dijo mientras se le acercaba a su cara

-seiya ¿como puedes decir eso?- dijo fingiendo molestia

seiya sin decir mas tomo el mentón de la chica y la beso profundamente, serena no pudo detenerlo ya que lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo...

Seiya pudo sentir la respiración agitada de ella y poco a poco serena se fue embriagando de la calidez de sus labios….

En ese instante a serena se le vino el remordimiento a su cabeza y recordó a darien, sabia que no podía fallarle de esa manera ya que el nunca lo haría y se separo inmediatamente de el….

-seiya esto no puede ser- dijo con los ojos húmedos apunto de estallar en llanto

-serena yo…- menciono seiya mientras era interrumpido por serena, que le había señalado con un gesto de silencio que ya no siguiera

-seiya yo amo a darien y estoy apunto de casarme con el- dijo nerviosamente y enseguida se retiro de ahí, dejando a seiya solo en el balcón….

-mi dulce bombón a tu corazón no le puedes mentir ya que sabes que sentimos lo mismo- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

Mientras tanto serena se encontraba sentada en su cama pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, amaba demasiado a seiya y le había encantado el beso que se habían dado hace unos minutos pero sabía que tenía que cumplir su deber con Tokio….

Enseguida comenzó a sonar el teléfono lo que provoco que saltara del susto…

-si diga- contesto serena

-hola princesa, soy yo darien- menciono el chico con emoción

-ah hola darien ¿Qué paso?- dijo nerviosamente ya que el remordimiento le golpeaba el pensamiento como si tuviera un martillo

-solo quería saber si mañana podíamos salir es que desde que estamos planeando la boda no nos hemos dedicado mucho a nuestro noviazgo, tengo muchas ganas de pasar un tiempo contigo-

-ah esta bien darien ¿en donde nos vemos?- dijo serena seria

-¿si quieres voy por ti? ¿A las 12 esta bien?- menciono darien serio al tonar el tono tan extraño de u novia

-mejor te veo en el parque #10 a esa hora-

-esta bien serena, recuerda que te amo-

-si darien te quiero, adiós-

Enseguida colgó el teléfono y cerca de su oído sintió la voz de seiya

-¿piensas ir bombón?- dijo con un tono molesto

-si seiya, por que…- enseguida interrumpió el chico

-serena sabes tu eres la razón por la que vivo y respiro- dijo seiya con tristeza

-seiya yo…-dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y el sentado a lado de ella

-se lo que sientes por mi no lo puedes negar-

Mientras la aprisionaba en un abrazo y enseguida ella lo beso sin pensar en los demás, su deseo podía más que un simple remordimiento, poco a poco fueron fusionando sus labios era un beso profundo, apasionado….

El ya no podía contener las ganas de sentirla suya, comenzó a bajar una mano por la espalda poco a poco, ella no hizo nada por detenerlo, y comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa y el comenzó a bajar el tirante de la blusa….

Sin decir palabra alguna y escuchar solo el latido de su corazón continuaron….

Hasta el punto de quedar los dos completamente desnudos sobre la cama, el comenzó a acariciar su pierna y ella lo abrazo con fuerza., el comenzó a besarla, mientras su cuerpos se iban conociendo y fundiéndose entre si….

Al terminar los dos quedaron completamente dormidos…..

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando serena despertó y vio que a lado de ella se encontraba su amado seiya, ella se levanto abrió la cortina de la habitación lo que provoco que entraran los rayos del sol y enseguida seiya los sintió sobre su cuerpo y despertó poco a poco y vio a serena sentada junto a el…

-bombón- dijo muy feliz después de lo que había pasado anoche

-hola seiya- dijo con tristeza

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sorprendido

-es que me siento sumamente mal por que…- entonces seiya la beso

-serena no te sientas mal esto paso por amor y por que esto es lo que sentimos- dijo mientras abrazaba su cuerpo desnudo

-seiya te amo, lo que daría por permanecer junto a ti - dijo con timidez

-yo a ti bombón, estaremos juntos no lo dudes- dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello

Continuara…….


	4. Chapter 4 Remordimiento

Cap. 04

"Remordimiento "

Por: Sora Tomoe Mutsu

Nota: hola pues aquí les dejo este capitulo espero y les guste jejeje opinen se los agradeceré mucho sale, se cuidan y xoxo….

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando serena despertó y vio que a lado de ella se encontraba su amado seiya, ella se levanto abrió la cortina de la habitación lo que provoco que entraran los rayos del sol y enseguida seiya los sintió sobre su cuerpo y despertó poco a poco y vio a serena sentada junto a el…

-bombón- dijo muy feliz después de lo que había pasado anoche

-hola seiya- dijo con tristeza

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto sorprendido

-es que me siento sumamente mal por que…- entonces seiya la beso

-serena no te sientas mal esto paso por amor y por que esto es lo que sentimos- dijo mientras abrazaba su cuerpo desnudo

-seiya te amo, lo que daría por permanecer junto a ti - dijo con timidez

-yo a ti bombón, estaremos juntos no lo dudes- dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabello

¿Qué hace uno después de que te invade el remordimiento?

¿Qué haces al saber que le has fallado a alguien?

Estas preguntas y muchas mas se hacia serena mientras movía los pies de un lado a otro con ansiedad, se sentía mal a pesar de haber hecho lo que en realidad deseaba desde hace tiempo pero también había alguien mas en quien pensar en darien el también tenia sentimientos y no lo quería dañar, después de la pelea con galaxia el no se separa ni un segundo de ella. La absorbía demasiado por ello quería que su boda fuera lo mas pronto posible pero a ella ¿Quién le había preguntado que era lo que deseaba? En ese instante sintió una mano calida acariciando su mejilla

-hola princesa- dijo darien mientras se sentaba junto a ella en aquella banquita donde ella pensaba y donde su pensamiento era invadido por el remordimiento

-hola darien- respondió nerviosa

-¿Qué sucede? Creo que todavía estas dormida, todavía debe ser muy temprano para ti- respondió con una ligera sonrisa

-no darien no es eso, es que – dijo mirando hacia el suelo

-no digas nada serena, se que lo de la boda te tiene muy nerviosa pero pronto nos casaremos- dijo abrazándola hacia el

-darien es que…- enseguida interrumpió el chico

-serena no hablemos de eso mejor disfrutemos el tiempo-

-darien déjame hablar- dijo molesta

-serena no te preocupes -

-es que no se si me quiero casar contigo- grito la chica ya que darien no le ponía atención, pero al escuchar esto el chico quedo en Shock

-¿Qué dijiste serena?- dijo enfurecido mientras la tomaba por los hombros

-lo que escuchaste- dijo firme

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- dijo fuera de si

-aun no se si estoy lista par dar ese paso-

-serena pero- dijo darien

-lo siento pero aun no quiero casarme contigo y la verdad no se si lo deseo-

-

Mientras tanto en el departamento de serena….

-¿y ese milagro quee amaneces de buen humor?- dijo yaten a su hermano seiya

-yo siempre estoy de buen humor el amargado es otro, por cierto ¿y mi bombón?- dijo curiosamente

-salio haber a su prometido- dijo taiki mientras no dejaba de leer el libro que contenía en sus manos

- si fue- dijo alzando una ceja como señal de que no le había gustado lo que escucho

-seiya ya sabías que tenia novio y que se iba a casar con el- dijo yaten burlonamente

Pero lo que los demás no sabían era que el había sido el único que la amaba con locura y el único que la había tenido entre sus brazos, así que era obvio que le molestara

-

-serena fue mi culpa yo te presione demasiado, podemos posponer la boda por un tiempo ¿te parece?-

-si darien es lo mejor-

El chico trato de besarla pero ella esquivo el beso no quería que nadie la tocara, sabia que solo una persona podía hacerlo y esa persona no era el….

Serena se despido de el con un beso en la mejilla y se fue de ahí

Pero darien se quedo serios entado en aquella banca sospechando lo que le sucedía a su novia

-el problema es kou- menciono entre dientes

-

Serena iba caminando cerca del parque, triste por ya no poder ser capaz de besar a su futuro esposo y próximo rey de Tokio de cristal, cuando sintió que alguien la giro con rapidez, la beso y ella no pudo mover ni un músculo para evitarlo….

-¿dime el besa mejor que yo?-dijo con una sonrisa cínica

-seiya…- dijo sorprendida y el chico la volvió a besar

-¿dime besa mejor que yo?- mientras la miraba a los ojos

-seiya sabes que te amo- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

-lo se bombón, yo también te amo - contestaba mientras correspondía al abrazo

Mientras se abrazan a lo lejos alguien los miraba……


	5. Chapter 5 Descubrimiento

Cap. 05

"Descubrimiento"

Por: Sora Tomoe Mutsu

Nota: hola pues aquí les dejo este capitulo espero y les guste jejeje opinen se los agradeceré mucho sale, se cuidan y xoxo….

Serena iba caminando cerca del parque, triste por ya no poder ser capaz de besar a su futuro esposo y próximo rey de Tokio de cristal, cuando sintió que alguien la giro con rapidez, la beso y ella no pudo mover ni un músculo para evitarlo….

-¿dime el besa mejor que yo?-dijo con una sonrisa cínica

-seiya…- dijo sorprendida y el chico la volvió a besar

-¿dime besa mejor que yo?- mientras la miraba a los ojos

-seiya sabes que te amo- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

-lo se bombón, yo también te amo - contestaba mientras correspondía al abrazo

Mientras se abrazan a lo lejos alguien los miraba……

Entonces una ligera lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos empapando sus cuerpos...

-seiya eres el amor de mi vida- mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza

- sabes cada vez que miro al pasado entiendo que a tu lado siempre pertenecí- le dijo cerca del oído

-te amo-

Después de largo tiempo los dos se separaron ya que seiya tenia que ir a ver a su representante mientras tanto serena caminaba debajo de la lluvia feliz por que por fin lo tenía cerca….

Cuando alguien la jalo del brazo con fuerza…

-¿Qué significa lo que acabo de ver?- reclamo se6tsuna con autoridad

-lo siento Setsuna pero ya he tomado una decisión-

-princesa usted ya tiene un futuro escrito el cual no debe ser corrompido- le dijo Setsuna mientras la azotaba contra la pared

-Setsuna me lastimas, yo no me quiero casar con darien- dijo con un gesto de dolor la rubia

-no permitiré que suceda esto Tokio de cristal se tiene que fundar es tu destino, entiendelo-grito mientras la agarraba por los hombros y la agitaba con fuerza

-es que compréndelo yo no quiero eso para mi, yo amo a seiya- gimió de dolor

-pues tendrás que olvidarte de ese absurdo amor, de ese tipo que solo es un intruso en nuestro planeta- dijo mientras la aventaba al suelo y caía en un charco de agua

-te lo advierto serena soy capaz de todo para lograr que Tokio de cristal se funde- dejándola ahí, mientras la pobre chica lloraba….

Serena trato de levantarse pero la impotencia se lo impido no lloraba de dolor, su llanto era de coraje al verse tan frágil ante las scouts y no poder enfrentar lo que realmente quería.

-

Mientras tanto darien en su departamento…….

-la verdad no entiendo por que serena dijo que atrasáramos la boda-

-bueno chiba entiende que ella debe estar algo nerviosa para dar ese paso- respondió un chico de cabello castaño

-andrew es que ella ese era su sueño pero ahora ha cambiado mucho-

-darien no es que quiera entrometerme pero ¿no habrá alguien más?-

El pelinegro se quedo pensando y el único nombre que se le vino a la mente fue seiya kou

-mejor no me hagas caso, serena te ama demasiado, como ya te dije esta nerviosa-

-eso espero andrew, eso espero- dijo mientras miraba hacia la ventana

-

Tock, tock

-hay quien estará tirando la puerta, seiya te toca abrir- dijo yaten

-¿y yo por que?-

-por que yo estoy ocupado- dijo entono burlen

-solo voy abrir por que debe ser mi bombón-

Yaten se limito a responder

-serena… ha eres tu seiya kou- dijo molesto darien

-Mmm mi bombón no esta- menciono mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara

-no me importa esperare hasta que llegue- dijo mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar

Los dos chicos se miran de polo a polo de la sala retadoramente

-¿Qué chiba como va tus planes de boda?- dijo seiya con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba

Darien solo hizo un gesto de molestia….

-saldré a respirar aire en lo que llega mi bombón-

-¿Quién te crees para llamar a mi novia de esa manera?- dijo furioso darien

Seiya lo ignoro completamente saliendo del departamento, escucho que aun seguía lloviendo con más fuerza y vio como una cabellera rubia se visualizaba en las escaleras…

-¿bombón? – dijo mientras corría hacia ella

-seiya- dijo entre sollozos

-¿Qué te ocurrió? vienes empapada-

Serena solo se acerco y lo abrazo con fuerza

-bombón no te preocupes yo te protegeré- dijo mientras le besaba la cabeza donde tenia su peculiar peinado de bombones

-¿serena?- dijo darien sorprendido ante aquella escena

-ven serena vamos adentro estas muy lastimada- menciono seiya ignorando la presencia de darien

Los tres entraron al departamento

- serena ¿Quién te hizo eso?- dijo taiki molesto la ver como venia de lastimada de los brazos

-amor ¿Quién te lastimo dime?- dijo con un tomo de enojo y algo de autoridad al dirigirse a ella

Serena solo agacho la cabeza

-déjala si no quiere responder tal vez lo hará mas tarde chiba- dijo molesto yaten al ver la actitud de darien

-mi dulce bombón – menciono seiya mientras la miraba con un gran amor algo que noto darien enseguida se acercan a ella y la abrazo

-es mejor que pase aquí la noche para cuidarte princesa-

-no gracias chiba para eso estamos nosotros- respondió con recelo seiya

Serena se levanto del sillón donde los otros dos chicos ya habían terminado de curarlo los brazos rasguñados y se dirigió a su habitación sin decir palabra alguna….

-

¿Qué le habrá pasado a serena?- dijo darien quien salía del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de serena

Cuando en el camino se encontró a Setsuna

-príncipe endymion tengo que hablar con usted urgentemente- dijo Setsuna quien estaba bajo la sobra de un edificio y el único que era iluminado por el brillo de la luna era el


	6. Chapter 6 Lealtad

Cap. 06

"Lealtad "

Por: Sora Tomoe Mutsu

Nota: hola pues aquí les dejo este capitulo espero y les guste jejeje opinen se los agradeceré mucho sale, se cuidan y xoxo….

-

¿Qué le habrá pasado a serena?- dijo darien quien salía del edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de serena

Cuando en el camino se encontró a Setsuna

-príncipe endymion tengo que hablar con usted urgentemente- dijo Setsuna quien estaba bajo la sombra de un edificio y el único que era iluminado por el brillo de la luna era el

-¿Qué sucede Setsuna? Deberías estar en la puerta del tiempo y si estas aquí es por que algo grave va a pasar ¿verdad?-

-mi príncipe endymion me temo que el futuro esta apunto de dar un giro inesperado- dijo seria y mirándolo a los ojos

- entonces eso era lo que he estado presintiendo, serena últimamente a estado tan rara ¿ella sabe algo?- dijo preocupado

- mas de lo que se imagina- dijo la scout del tiempo mientras miraba hacia el departamento de serena

-

Seiya entro a la habitación de serena….

-¿ya se fue?- dijo serena sentada en su cama y mirando hacia la ventana

-si ya se fue¿Qué te sucedió bombón?- menciono mientras la miraba tiernamente -¿Quién te hizo esto?- decía mientras señalaba sus brazos algo raspados y moreteados

-¿quieres saberlo?- dijo con tristeza

-obvio que si bombón-

-fue Setsuna- dijo explotando en llanto y corriendo inmediatamente a sus brazos –ella ya se dio cuenta que entre tu y yo hay algo-

- ¿Qué? Eso no le da derecho a lastimarte de esa forma – menciono con ira

-me dijo que Tokio de cristal se debe fundar y que hará lo imposible por hacerlo-

-

-que bueno que llegaron chicas- dijo Setsuna alegremente al ver reunidas a las Outters

-¿a que se debe esta reunión?- dijo haruka fríamente

- si Setsuna ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual nos has sacado tan noche de nuestras casas?-

-necesito saber a quien le deben lealtad.- menciono Setsuna mientras las miraba fijamente a las tres

-¿Qué?- decía Hotaru mientras que en su rostro se notaba un expresión de extrañes

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- dijo haruka molesta

-díganme a quien le deben lealtad- grito furiosa

-por supuesto que cabeza de bombón- menciono haruka firmemente

-yo apoyo a haruka- dijo michiru mientras abrazaba a la rubia

-serena es nuestra princesa que pregunta tan absurda- grito Hotaru

-han tomado una mala decisión, han renunciado a la lealtad hacia el príncipe endymion-

-¿hacia endymion?- dijo michiru extraña

-no le daré mi lealtad a una persona que no ha sacrificado su vida como lo ha hecho Sailor Moon- expreso haruka

-¿Qué acaso ustedes saben que ocurría en el futuro?- menciono Setsuna

-si lo sabemos- dijeron Neptune y Uranus

-pero pequeña dama no nacerá- grito Plut

-¿y por que no habría de nacer?- pregunto Hotaru

-por que la princesa podría elegir otro futuro- respondió Uranus

-no ella no le puede hacer eso a Rini- dijo Hotaru

-claro que puede- menciono michiru

-entonces no quiero darle mi lealtad a serena- dijo con los ojos llenos de llanto corriendo abrazar a Setsuna

Sailor Plut miro a Neptune y a Uranus con una sonrisa de triunfo

-nosotros apoyaremos a nuestra princesa a ella le debemos lealtad- menciono haruka y tomo a michiru por el brazo retirándose de ahí

-

-seiya ¿que tienes que ver con esa niña?- dijo curioso taiki

-taiki ya lo sabes, la amo- dijo el chico mientras se sentaba en el sillón

- justamente llegamos nosotros y atrasa la boda ¿Qué casualidad?- menciono yaten mirando a su hermano con sus penetrantes ojos verdes

-si que casualidad- dijo molesto seiya

- entre ustedes hay algo mas no lo puedes negar- afirmo taiki

-no, no hay nada solo una simple amistad- dijo levantándose de ese lugar

-¿y por eso no llegaste a dormir a tu habitación el primer día?- pregunto yaten serio

Seiya se quedo sorprendido y se retiro de ahí….

-

-bombón creo que los chicos sospechan- menciono mientras estaba rojo de la pena

-no importa que se enteren, ya es hora de que lo hagan he tomado una decisión y no la cambiare – mientras lo abraza – hablare con darien, hoy mismo-

-¿de verdad bombón?- dijo emocionado

-claro tontito-

-te acompaño- dijo seiya

-no esto lo haré sola-

-pero-

-esto lo tengo que hacer sola-

-

-haruka esto provocara una gran batalla entre la tierra y la luna, tal vez otro planeta más-

-no te preocupes michiru ella podrá enfrentarlo y nosotros la apoyaremos no se volverá a repetir la historia del milenio de plata-

-además esta el para protegerla- menciono michiru

-mas vale que lo haga o que se a tenga a las consecuencias- dijo haruka

-nuestra lealtad será hacia ella por que es nuestra princesa-

-por supuesto michiru- menciono haruka mientras la tomaba del mentón y la besaba

-

-serena ¿a que se debe esta sorpresa?- dijo darien

-tenemos que hablar- dijo firme la chica

Continuara…………………..


	7. Chapter 7 Te voy a perder

Cap. 07

"Te voy a peder "

Por: Sora Tomoe Mutsu

Nota: hola pues aquí les dejo este capitulo espero y les guste jejeje opinen se los agradeceré mucho sale, se cuidan y xoxo….

No había podido subir por algunos problemillas de salud pero prometo actualizar mas seguido vale!

-

No, no te vayas aun quedan palabras mil frases del alma y entre ellas no estaba el adiós espera todavía…

-

-serena ¿a que se debe esta sorpresa?- dijo darien mientras abría la puerta

-tenemos que hablar- dijo la chica mientras entraba al departamento

La chica se sentó en la sala y el hizo lo mismo

-¿quieres tomar algo?-dijo darien

-no gracias- respondió seria

-¿solo un café si?- dijo insistente

-esta bien-

-¿quieres reanudar la fecha de la boda?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-no darien lo siento pero no me quiero casar contigo- dijo triste

-ya se estas nerviosa- dijo tratando de justificar la respuesta

-es que yo ya no te amo- contesto mientras agachaba la mirada

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo el chico Shock

-darien por favor no lo hagas mas difícil- respondió frunciendo el seño de dolor

-serena pero tu y yo tenemos un gran futuro- respondió presa de dolor

-darien es que…-

-fue ese kou verdad ¿por el me cambias?-

- darien no se como paso simplemente...discúlpame- dijo agachando la mirada

-no serena no puedes sentir lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos-

-darien yo no quería…-

- los planes los sueños que apenas comienzan esto es un error ¿verdad?- dijo lleno de emociones frustrantes

-Darien…-

Rompe cabezas sin piezas

Los planes

Los sueños que apenas comienzan

Esto es un error

-te amo serena, tu eres mi vida sin ti yo, yo no vivo- dijo con la voz entre cortada

-me tengo que ir- respondió la chica tristemente

Te amo mi vida

Te amo lo siento

-dame una oportunidad- dijo tomándola del brazo

-me encantaría hacerlo pero ya es tarde- respondió serena mientras iba abrir la puerta

En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder

- No, no te vayas yo se que no has visto de mi lo mejor, espera por favor- dijo derramando lagrimas – serena te lo suplico no me dejes no se que hacer sin ti-

No te puedes ir

-darien esto no es justo para ti, amo a seiya- dijo con los ojos húmedos y saliendo de ahí

Te voy a perder

-no me puedes hacer esto, tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos si es preciso hasta la eternidad- dijo recargado en la pared con la mirada baja, tomo su celular y marco un numero –Setsuna creo que ya es hora-

-si príncipe-

-

Serena llego al parque numero 10 no podía aguantarse las ganas de llorar a pesar de que ya no sentía amor por el lo apreciaba, que lejos estaba de imaginar lo que iba a pasar….

-

Setsuna se encontraba en el templo había citado a la Inners ahí….

-¿Qué pasara? ¿Por qué Setsuna no habrá citado tan tarde?- pregunto la mas alta de Inners

-no lo se lita pero debe ser algo sumamente importante- dijo amy mordiéndose el labio inferior

Mina solo permanecía callada escuchando a sus compañeras, la rubia sabia que algo no andaba bien, sobre todo en Setsuna había estado muy rara las ultimas semanas y reí una chica dotada de poderes televidentes presentía lo que estaba apunto de venir….

-miren ahí viene Setsuna y con Hotaru- indico reí

-me alegro d eque esten aquí- dijo Setsuna

-¿haruka y michiru? ¿Dónde están?- pregunto mina

-eso ahorita no importa- respondió la mas pequeña de las scouts

-entonces hablemos del asunto- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-esta bien, deben saber que los príncipes estaban apunto de casarse y cancelaron su boda-

-cierto, ¿y eso que tiene que ver?- pregunto lita

-acaso…- interrumpió amy haciendo un profundo silencio

-el futuro pronto severa dañado posiblemente Tokio de cristal no se funde- dijo molesta

-la princesa ya no quiere casarse con el príncipe endymion por culpa del mercenario seiya kou- Hotaru apretaba los puños tratando de contener las lágrimas

-serena tiene derecho a elegir su destino- grito mina

-ustedes no pueden impedirlo, si esa ha sido su decisión debemos respetarla- respondió reí enseguida ayudando a su amiga

-que no entienden Rini nunca nacerá- exploto Hotaru

-¿ya lo sabias verdad Mars?- dijo Setsuna

-ya vez no eres la única que puede ver a través del tiempo-

-entonces sabes lo que esta apunto de venir-

-por supuesto y nosotras apoyaremos a serena- respondió firmemente la Sailor del fuego

-tal vez solo serás tu y Venus, por que Mercury y Jupiter no se ven muy convencidas – dijo burlonamente Hotaru

-entonces aténganse a las consecuencias, serena tsukino formara el Tokio de cristal aun que se tenga que derramar sangre sobre su suelo- continuo Setsuna

-nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Hotaru

Las dos Outters se retiraron de ahí y enseguida las siguieron Mercury y Júpiter….

-¿A dónde van?- grito mina

-apoyar a nuestro príncipe- dijo amy

-¿Qué como es posible?- grito Mars

-darien ha sufrido mucho por serena no es justo que ella le pague de ese modo– respondió lita

-chicas esperen- grito mina

-déjalas mina ellas ya han tomado una decisión-

Continuara ……….


End file.
